Dziedzina
Od lat przeszło dwunastu Wrześmian przestał pisać zupełnie. Wydawszy w r. 1900 czwarty z rzędu tom swych oryginalnych, jak obłąkanie dziwnych utworów — zamilkł i bezpowrotnie usunął się z widowni świata. Od tego czasu nie ruszył piórem, nie odezwał się choćby błahym wierszem. Nie wydrożyły go z milczenia zachęty przyjaciół, nie podnieciły uwabne głosy krytyków, którzy z przydługiej pauzy wysnuwali domysły o nowym jakimś, szeroko zakrojonym dziele. Lecz oczekiwania zawiodły i Wrześmian nie przemówił już nigdy. Z wolna zaczęła się o nim ustalać opinia oczywista, jak słońce jasna i prosta: wyczerpał się przedwcześnie. — Tak, tak — pochylali smutno głowy literaccy smakosze — wypowiedział się za szybko. Nie znał ekonomii tworzenia; zbyt wiele zagadnień naraz poruszał w jednej kreacji. Raził istotnie przerostem myśli, które zgęszczone w zwarte skróty, nużyły tężyzną treści. Napój był za mocny; należało go raczej podawać w lżejszych, rozwodnionych nieco dozach. Sam sobie zaszkodził: zabrakło tematu. Osądy dotarły do Wrześmiana, lecz nic wywołały najmniejszego skutku. Przeto uwierzono w rychłe wyjałowienie i świat przeszedł po nim do porządku. Zresztą powstały nowe talenty, zarysowały się na horyzoncie nowe sylwety i zostawiono go nareszcie w spokoju. W rzeczywistości nawet większość zadowoloną była z takiego obrotu sprawy; Wrześmian bowiem nie cieszył się zbytnią popularnością. Utwory tego dziwnego człowieka, przesiąknięte wybujałą fantazją, przepojone .silnym indywidualizmem, sprawiały wrażenie niekorzystne, wywracając na nice utarte poglądy estetyczno-literackie, drażniły uczonych, przedrzeźniając niemiłosiernie ustalone pseudo-prawdy. W ogóle twórczość tę uznano z czasem za wytwór wyobraźni chorej, dziwaczny płód maniaka, może nawet obłąkańca. Wrześmian był niewygodny z różnych względów i niepokoił niepotrzebnie, mącąc spokojne wody. Dlatego przyjęto przedwczesny zachód z uczuciem potajemnej ulgi: ludzie odetchnęli. I nikt ani na chwilę nie przypuścił, że sąd mógł być z gruntu fałszywy, że przyczyną usunięcia się z areny świata niekoniecznie musiało być wyczerpanie i uwiąd. Lecz Wrześmianowi było zupełnie obojętnym, jaka legenda o nim urośnie; uważał to za sprawo czysto osobistą, prywatną i ani myślał wyprowadzać z błędu. Bo i po cóż? Jeśli to, czego odtąd zapragnął, zrealizuje się, przyszłość wyświeci prawdę i rozsadzi stężałą skorupę, w jaką go zatopiono; jeśli zaś marzenia nie ziszczą się, to tym mniej przekona, narażając się tylko na szyderstwa i obelgi. Więc lepiej czekać i milczeć. Bo nie brakło mu tchu i rozmachu, lecz ogarnęły go nowe pragnienia. Wrześmian chciał zdobyć silniejsze środki ekspresji, zaczął dążyć do potężniejszych realizacji twórczych. Słowo mu już nie wystarczało: szukał czegoś bardziej bezpośredniego, rozglądał się za materiałem plastyczniejszym do urzeczywistnienia pomysłów. Sytuacja była tym zawilszą, marzenia tym mniej ziszczalne, że linia twórczości, po której kroczył, odbiegała daleko od ubitych traktów. Ostatecznie bowiem większość dzieł sztuki obraca się w dziedzinie mniej lub więcej realnej, odtwarzając lub przekształcając zjawy życia. Zdarzenia, lubo zmyślone, bywają tylko jego analogią, spotęgowaną wprawdzie przez egzaltację lub patos, więc możliwą w jakimś momencie czasu; podobne obrazy mogły już kiedyś zajść w rzeczywistości, mogą się kiedyś pojawić w przyszłości; nic nie przeszkadza wierze w ich możliwość — rozum nie podnosi buntu przeciw przystępnym zmyśleniom. Nawet twory przeważnej liczby fantastów nie wykluczają przypuszczalnej realizacji, o ile w ogóle nie wygląda z nich chęć igraszki lub niedbały uśmiech zręcznego żonglera. Lecz u Wrześmiana przedstawiała się sprawa trochę inaczej. Cała jego dziwaczna, zagadkowa twórczość była jedną wielką fikcją. Na próżno wysilała się zgraja szczwanych jak lisy krytyków w dociekaniu tak zwanych „wpływów literackich”, „analogij”, „prądów zagranicy”, które by choć w przybliżeniu użyczały klucza do niedostępnego zamku poezji Wrześmianowej — na próżno uciekali się sprytni recenzenci do pomocy uczonych znawców psychiatrii, przerzucali stosy przeróżnych dzieł, nurtowali po encyklopediach: utwory Wrześmiana wychodziły zwycięsko z powodzi interpretacyj, bardziej jeszcze tajemnicze niż przedtem, oszałamiające, groźne, niedocieczone. Wiał z nich jakiś ponury urok, nęciła zawrotna, dreszczem ścinająca głębia. Mimo swej bezwzględnej, absolutnej fikcyjności, nie przecinającej się choćby w jednym punkcie z życiem rzeczywistym, Wrześmian wstrząsał, zastanawiał, zdumiewał: ludzie nie śmieli przejść obok z lekceważącym wzruszeniem ramion. Coś tkwiło w tych utworach krótkich i zwartych jak pocisk, coś przykuwało uwagę, pętało dusze; jakaś potężna sugestia wywiązywała się z tych ciętych skrótów, pisanych stylem pozornie chłodnym, niby sprawozdawczym, niby naukowym, pod którym tętnił żar zapamiętalca. Bo Wrześmian wierzył w to, co pisze; bo posiadł z biegiem lat niezachwiane przekonanie, że wszelka choćby najzuchwalsza myśl, że wszelka choćby najszaleńsza fikcja ziścić się może, że kiedyś doczeka się spełnień w przestrzeni i czasie. — Człowiek niczego nie myśli na marne. Żadna myśl, nawet najdziwaczniejsza, nie ginie bezpłodnie — powtarzał niejednokrotnie w gronie przyjaciół i znajomych. I zdaje się, właśnie ta wiara w ziszczalność fikcji rozlewała utajony żar po arteriach jego tworów, że mimo pozornej oschłości przejmowały do głębi... Lecz on nie był z siebie nigdy zadowolony; jak każdy szczery twórca szukał ciągle nowych środków wypowiedzenia się, coraz to dobitniejszych znaków, które by oddały myśl jego możliwie najwierniej. W końcu porzucił słowo, wzgardził mową jako zbyt łomką formą ekspresji i zaczął tęsknić do czegoś bezpośredniejszego, co by plastyką i dotykalnością prześcignęło wszystkie dotychczasowe zakusy. Nie miało być nim milczenie, „odpoczynek słowa symbolistów — to było dlań za blade, za mgławicowe i — za mało szczere. Chciał innej realizacji. Jaką być mogła — nie wiedział dokładnie — lecz w możliwość jej wierzył niewzruszenie. Parę faktów zaszłych przed laty, gdy jeszcze pisał i ogłaszał — umocniło tę wiarę; przekonał się bowiem już wtedy, że mimo swego urojonego charakteru kreacje jego posiadają szczególną siłę wpływania na świat i ludzi. Szalone pomysły Wrześmiana wypadłszy z rozżarzonej miazgi twórczej, zdawały się mieć moc zapładniającą, wytwarzając nowe, nie znane dotychczas wiry, jakieś obłąkane monady myślowe, których przejawy rozbłyskiwały niespodzianie w czynach i gestach pewnych osobników, w przebiegu pewnych zdarzeń. Lecz i to mu nie wystarczało. Pragnął spełnień całkiem niezależnych od praw rzeczywistości, tak swobodnych, jak ich źródło: fikcja, jak ich zaczyn: urojenie. Byłoby to ideałem — najwyższą realizacją bez reszty, wypowiedzeniem się pełnym, bez cienia niedoborów... Lecz Wrześmian rozumiał, że taka realizacja mogła stać się dla niego samego zagładą. Bezwzględne spełnienie byłoby też absolutnym wyżyciem się, więc śmiercią z wytężenia, nadmiaru... Bo ideał — wszak wiadomo — jest w śmierci; dzieło przytłacza twórcę swym ciężarem; myśli zrealizowane w pełni mogą stać się groźne i mściwe; zwłaszcza myśli obłąkane. Pozostawione sobie, bez punktu oparcia o rzeczywiste podłoże, mogą być niebezpieczne dla tego, który je stworzył. Wrześmian przeczuwał podobną ewentualność, lecz się nie wahał, nie uląkł. Pragnienie było mocne nade wszystko... Tymczasem lata mijały cicho, nie przynosząc wymarzonych ziszczeń. Wrześmian usunął się zupełnie z widoku ludzi i zamieszkał samotnie u wylotu miasta, w ustronnej, wychodzącej na pola i ugory, podmiejskiej ulicy. Tu zamknięty w swych dwóch pokoikach, odcięty od towarzysttwa, spędzał miesiące i lata na lekturze i kontemplacji. Z wolna ograniczał się do coraz to ciaśniejszych kręgów życia rzeczywistego, któremu nie poświęcał najmniejszej uwagi, płacąc tylko minimalny, nieunikniony haracz. Poza tym cały tkwił w sobie, w swych marzeniach i w tęsknocie za ich spełnieniem. Idee, nie zrzutowywane jak przedtem na papier, nabierały mocy i soków, pęczniały nie wypowiedzianą treścią. Czasem zdawało mu się, że myśli nie abstrakcjami, lecz czymś materialnym, niemal zgęszczonym, że wystarczyło ręką sięgnąć, by ująć, by pochwycić. Lecz złudzenie prędko rozwiewało się, by ustąpić miejsca gorzkiemu rozczarowaniu. Przecież nie tracił otuchy. By nie rozpraszać się zbytnio widokami świata zewnętrznego, zacieśnił zakres codziennych postrzegań do nielicznej liczby obrazów, które widziane ciągle bez zmiany dzień w dzień, przez lata całe, powoli weszły w zwarte kolisko idei, stały się współmiernym im terenem, zlewając się ze światem marzeń w jedną swoistą dziedzinę. Tak nieznacznie wytworzyło się nieuchwytne jakieś środowisko, jakaś tajemnicza oaza, do której nikt nie miał przystępu oprócz Wrześmiana — króla niewidzialnego ostrowu. Owo milieu nasiąkłe jaźnią marzyciela, przepojone nim po brzegi, przedstawiało się nie wtajemniczonym jako zwykłe miejsce w przestrzeni; ludzie mogli dostrzegać tylko jego stronę zewnętrzną, jego istnienie fizyczne — drgającego wewnątrz rozczynu myśli, subtelnego związku, jaki łączył je z osobą Wrześmiana, przeczuć nie zdołali... Dziwnym trafem przestrzenią objętą przez myśl fantasty, owym miejscem, które przetworzył w dziedzinę swych rojeń, nie było jego mieszkanie; oaza fikcji wznosiła się naprzeciw jego okien, po drugiej stronie ulicy, we formie jednopiętrowej willi. Ponura wytworność domu przykuła go do siebie od razu po zajęciu nowego mieszkania. U końca czarnego szpaleru cyprysów, obejmujących podwójnym rzędem kamienny chodnik, widniał kilkustopniowy taras, z którego wiodły do wnętrza ciężkie stylowe podwoje. Poprzez żelazne sztachety, okalające zewsząd pałacyk, bielały po obu stronach cyprysowej alei skrzydła domu. Pociągnięte bladozieloną farbą wyglądały z głębi schorzałe, smutne lica ścian. Zdradziecko utajona spodem w ogrodzie wilgoć wypełzła tu i ówdzie ciemnym wysiąkiem. Niegdyś starannie pielęgnowane rabaty kwiatów, chimerycznie zawinięte klomby z czasem zatraciły wyrazistość linii. Tylko fontanny dwie wieczyste łzawiły cicho, roniąc wodę z marmurowych mis na pęcze róż bogatych, czerwonych. Tylko muskularny tryton po lewej stronie wciąż wyciągał tym samym gestem rękę na powitanie ku gibkiej dziwożonie, co wychylona z marmurowej cysterny po tamtej stronie, wabiła go od lat przynętą boskiego ciała; na próżno — bo rozdzieliły ich żałobne cyprysy... Całość sprawiała wrażenie ponurej samotni, opuszczonej od dłuższego czasu przez ludzi, izolowanej od sąsiednich budynków. Willa zamykała ulicę; poza nią nie było już ani jednego domu; kładły się tylko szerokimi pasmami łęgi, płożyły pola, ugory, z dala czerniały zimą, rdzewiały jesienią bukowe lasy... W seledynowej willi nie mieszkał nikt od szeregu lat. Właściciel, jakiś majętny arystokrata, wyjechał od dawna za granicę, pozostawiając dom bez opieki. Więc stał zaniedbany w pośrodku wybujałego ogrodu, trawiony niszczycielską pracą deszczu, kruszony zjadliwością wiatrów i zimowych zamieci. Posępny urok, jaki wiał od tego zacisza, dziwnie pociągał duszę Wrześmiana. Willa była dlań plastycznym symbolem nastroju, którym tchnęła jego twórczość — wpatrzony w nią, czuł się jakby u siebie. Toteż całe godziny spędzał przy oknie i oparty o ramę, zapuszczał zamyślone spojrzenie w stronę smutnego domu. Zwłaszcza w noce miesięczne lubiał obserwować bajeczne efekty wywoływane we fantastycznej ustroni przez światło księżyca. Już to noc zdała się być właściwym jej żywiołem. Za dnia willa jakby drętwiała w martwym uśpieniu; cały czar ukryty w jej tajemniczym wnętrzu występował w pełni dopiero po zachodzie słońca. Wtedy dom ożywiał się; jakieś nieuchwytne drgnienie przebiegało dreszczem senną pustelnię, wstrząsało stężałe w żałobie cyprysy, marszczyło falistą linią zwietrzałe przyczółki i fryzy... Wrześmian patrzył i żył życiem domu. Budziły się myśli wyraźne, harmonijnie zestrojone ze scenerią naprzeciw, rodziły patetyczne tragedie, silne jak śmierć, groźne jak przeznaczenie — to znów mżały jakieś pomysły niejasne, przyćmione jakby patyną księżycowego posrebrza. Każdy zakątek stał się zmysłowym odpowiednikiem fikcji, bryłowatą realizacją myśli, które czepiały się gzemsów, wędrowały po samotnych, pustych salach, łkały na stopniach terasy. Rozchybotane szale śnień, mgławice rojeń tułały się dżdżystą rozchwieją, błąkały wzdłuż ścian, niepewne ostoi. Lecz i te znalazły przystań. Podrażniona kapryśnością ich ruchów wyobraźnia odtrącała je precz z pogardą, że wylękłe ściekały mętną strugą w dużą omszałą kadź u węgła domu i sączyły się w jej czarny kadłub senne, nudne, jak woda deszczowa w późną jesienną szarugę. Nikłe, rdzawe myśli niedokwasy... Wrześmian upajał się ponurą igraszką fantazji, nadając jej tworom bieg dowolny; wedle upodobania zmieniał ich kierunek, spędzał z widowni, za chwilę znów wyczarowywał nowe ich zastępy... Nie przeszkadzał nikt. Odludną ulicą w odległej dzielnicy miasta nie przechodził żaden niewczesny natręt, nie przerywał nastroju hałaśliwy wóz. Tak przeżył ostatnich lat kilka nie zamąconych niczym zewnątrz, pełnych grozy i dziwów od wnętrza. Aż nagle pewnego dnia zaszły w domu naprzeciw jakieś zmiany i wydrożyły gwałtownie z zapamiętania, które już zaczęło przybierać ustalone nawykiem i wprawą formy. Było w pogodny, lipcowy wieczór. Siedząc jak zwykle przy otwartym oknie ze wspartą na ręce głową, wodził Wrześmian zamyślonym spojrzeniem po willi i ogrodzie. Wtem spojrzawszy w jedno z okien na skrzydle, zadrżał. Przez szybę patrzyła nań uparcie blada twarz mężczyzny. Wzrok nieznajomego utkwiony weń nieporuszenie był groźny. Ogarnął go nieokreślony lęk. Przetarł oczy, przeszedł się parę razy po pokoju i znów spojrzał w okno: surowa twarz nie znikła, wciąż wpatrzona w jego stronę. — Czyżby już wrócił właściciel willi? — rzucił półgłosem słabe przypuszczenie. Ponura maska w odpowiedzi skrzywiła się w dzikoironicznym uśmiechu. Wrześmian zapuścił storę i oświetlił mieszkanie: nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać wzroku. Dla zatarcia wrażenia zatopił się w lekturze aż do północy. Koło dwunastej dźwignął się znużony od książki i wiedziony przemożną pokusą, uchylił brzegu zasłony, by wyjrzeć przez okno. I znów dreszcz trwogi przejął go do kości: blady mężczyzna stał wciąż bez ruchu tam, za szybą na prawym skrzydle i oświetlony jasno magnezjowym lśnieniem księżyca obezwładniał go wzrokiem. Zaniepokojony, zapuścił Wrześmian z powrotem roletę i usiłował zasnąć. Lecz na próżno; przejęta lękiem wyobraźnia nie dawała mu spokoju, dręcząc nieznośnie. Dopiero nad ranem zapadł w krótki nerwowy sen pełen zmor i wizyj. Gdy nazajutrz koło południa obudził się z zawrotem głowy, pierwszą myślą było spojrzeć w okna willi. Odetchnął: uparta twarz znikła. Przez cały dzień był spokój. Lecz nad wieczorem ujrzał za szybą na pierwszym piętrze wlepioną w siebie maskę jakiejś kobiety, rozwiane włosy okalały twarz przekwitłą już, ze śladami wielkiej niegdyś piękności, twarz obłąkaną, z para błędnych, zawziętych oczu. I ona patrzyła nań poprzez szaleństwo źrenic surowym wzrokiem towarzysza ze skrzydła prawego. Oboje zdawali się nic nie wiedzieć o swej współbytności w dziwnym domu. Łączył ich tylko gest groźby zwrócony ku Wrześmianowi... I znów po bezsennej nocy, przerywanej wypatrywaniem prześladowców, nastał dzień wolny od maszkar. Lecz kiedy już mrok wchodził w tajne zmowy z nocą, wykwitła w trzecim z rzędu oknie nowa postać, by nie ustąpić aż do rana. Tak w przeciągu paru dni zapełniły się wszystkie okna willi złowieszczymi twarzami. Spoza każdej szyby wyglądały jakieś oczy rozpaczne, czyjeś owale przeorane bólem lub obłędem. Dom patrzał nań oczyma maniaków, grymasem szaleńców, szczerzył się ku niemu śmiechem opętanych. Nikogo z tych ludzi nigdy dotąd w życiu swoim nie widział, a jednak wszyscy byli mu jakby skądś znani. Lecz skąd, nie wiedział. Każdy z nich miał wyraz odmienny, lecz wszystkich jednoczył ruch groźby w jego stronę; widocznie uważano go tam za wspólnego wroga. Przerażała ta ich nienawiść i przyciągała zarazem w magnetyczny sposób. I rzecz dziwna: w najgłębszych pokładach duszy rozumiał gniew ich i przyznawał mu słuszność. A oni, jakby odgadując go z oddali, nabierali pewności wyrazu i maski ich stawały się z dniem każdym bezwzględniejsze. Aż nocy jednej sierpniowej, gdy wychylony przez okno wytrzymywał krzyżujące się na nim spojrzenia nienawistnych oczu, nagle nieruchome twarze ożywiły się; we wszystkich błysnęła naraz ta sama wola. Setki chudych jak piszczele rąk podniosły się w górę ruchem rozkazującym i kilkadziesiąt bladych dłoni wykonało zgięciem palców gest znamienny... Wrześmian zrozumiał: wzywano go do wnętrza. Jak zahipnotyzowany przeskoczył parapet okna, przeszedł wąski pas ulicy i przesadziwszy sztachety, począł iść aleją ku willi... Była czwarta nad ranem, pora przeddreszczy świtowych. Magnezjowe bluzgi księżyca pławiły w srebrnej topieli dom, wywabiały z załomów długie cienie. Droga była jasna, oślepiająco biała wśród żałobnych ścian krzewów. Głucho, wyraźnie tętniły kroki na kamiennych płytach; cicho szemrały fontanny, tajemniczo dżdżyły wodne łuki... Wstąpił na taras i silnie szarpnął klamkę: drzwi ustąpiły. Szedł długim kurytarzem w dwa rzędy kolumn korynckich pod ścianami. Nocny półmrok rozświecała gloria księżyca, która wlewając się przez witraż u końca krużganka, snuta zielone baśnie na porfirze posadzki... Nagle w przechodzić wysunęła się spoza trzonu kolumny jakaś postać i poszła za nim. Dreszcz go zdjął, lecz milcząc szedł naprzód. O parę kroków dalej oderwał się od wnęki między słupami kształt nowy, za nim trzeci, dziesiąty — wszystkie szły za nim. Chciał zawrócić, lecz zastąpiły mu drogę. Więc przeszedł las kolumn i zboczył w jakąś okrągłą salę na prawo. Tu było jasno od lśnień księżycowych i pełno jakichś ludzi. Przemykał się między nimi, szukając wyjścia. Na próżno! Otaczali go coraz zwartszym, natrętniejszym koliskiem. Z bladych, bezkrwistych ust wypłynął groźny poszept: — To on! To on! Zatrzymał się i spojrzał wyzywająco w tłum: — Czego chcecie ode mnie? — Twej krwi! Krwi twojej chcemy! Krwi! Krwi! — I cóż wam po niej? — Chcemy żyć! Chcemy żyć! Po cóżeś nas wywołał z chaosu niebytu i skazał na nędzę półcielesnej włóczęgi? Patrz, jacyśmy bezsilni i bladzi! — Litości! — jęknął, rozpaczliwie rzucając się na kręte schody w bok sali. — Trzymać go! Otoczyć! Otoczyć! Pędem szaleńca wdarł się po stopniach na piętro i wpadł w jakąś średniowieczną komnatę. Lecz prześladowcy wtargnęli tuż za nim. Wiotkie ich ramiona, fluidyczne, wilgne jak mgła ręce zwarły się w makabryczny korowód bez wyjścia. — Cóżem wam uczynił? — Chcemy pełni życia! Przykułeś nas, nędzniku, do tego domu! Chcemy wyjść stąd na świat, wyzwolić się od miejsca i żyć na swobodzie! Krew twoja nas wzmocni, krew twoja sił nam doda! Udusić go! Udusić! I wyciągnęli ku niemu tysiące głodnych ust, tysiące bladych ssawek... Obłędnym odruchem miotnął się ku oknu, by wyskoczyć. Legion oślizgłych, zimnych rąk chwycił g3 wpół, wbił zakrzywione haki palców we włosy, owinął szyję... Targnął się raz i drugi. Czyjeś paznokcie wżarły mu się w krtań, czyjeś wargi przyczepiły do skroni... Zachwiał się, oparł plecyma o framugę, przeważył się wstecz... Kurczowo wyciągnięte ramiona rozłożyły się ruchem ofiary, na zbielałe wargi wypełznął znużony uśmiech spełnień — już nie żył... A w chwili gdy wewnątrz stygło w podrzutach agonii ciało Wrześmiana, przerwał ciszę przedświtową głuchy pluskot. Szedł od kadzi u węgła domu. Powierzchnia spleśniałej od zielonych kożuchów wody zakotłowała — w głębinach zbutwiałej, w rdzawe obręcze ujętej beczki dźwignęły się jakieś wiry, zafalowały męty, zabulgotały ustoiny. Wybiegło parę dużych, wzdętych bąbli i wychylił się niekształtny kikut ręki; jakiś niby tułów, niby kadłub — wynurzył się z toni ociekający wodą, okryty pleśnią i trupieszą stęchlizny twór — niby człowiek, niby zwierz, niby roślina. Potworek błysnął ku niebu zdumioną twarzą, roztworzył w nieokreślonym głupowato-zagadkowym uśmiechu gąbczaste wargi, wydobył z kadzi pokręcone jak krzak koralu nogi i otrząsnąwszy się z wody, zaczął iść krokiem chwiejnym, rozkołysanym... A był już świt na dworze i fioletowe jaśnie ślizgały się po bezbrzeżnych obszarach świata. Dziwotwór szedł ku tym modrzejącym na horyzoncie dalom; uchylił furtkę od ogrodu poza domem, przesunął się kabłąkiem po ścieżynie i oblany ametystowymi strugami brzasku wtoczył się na drzemiące mraką świtu łąki i pola. Z wolna postać jego malała, rozwadniała się, gasła... aż rozpłynął się, rozwiał w blaskach zarania... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Szalony pątnik